


Ask Nicely (And You Shall Receive)

by Novachester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachester/pseuds/Novachester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny fic about cute boys being cute. includes tickling, fingering, gushy morning sex, light begging/edging and general schmoopiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Nicely (And You Shall Receive)

"Benny, m’gonna fuckin’ kill you."  
  
Benny’s laugh is deep and hearty, rumbling in his chest against Dean’s back. He apparently can’t help himself, though, because he continues to skate his fingers down Dean’s sides, raising goosebumps and tickling him ruthlessly. Between that and the three fingers in his ass, Dean can’t figure out what the hell to focus on, whether the tickling is heightening or detracting from his pleasure.  
  
Dean reaches back over his shoulder to curl his arm around Benny’s neck, grabbing at the back of Benny’s head, wishing for once the guy had enough hair for Dean to grab hold of. “C’mon, been hard for an hour, man.”  
  
"It’s been fifteen minutes, Dean," Benny corrects gently. Dean can hear the smile in his voice, can feel it against his skin when Benny starts pressing kisses along his shoulder.  
  
Dean just sighs, melts back against Benny as he begins to rock his fingers again, twisting them and curling them. “Don’t care. Make me come,” Dean demands, almost petulantly, the words half slurred. His concept of time is pretty lax at the moment, having only really started to wake up when he felt Benny kissing his neck, dragging fingers over his hole, still sloppy-wet from the night before.  
  
A gasp is yanked from him when Benny does it again, drags his fingers across Dean’s sensitive tummy and over his sides, making him laugh and tighten up all over, including around Benny’s fingers. “You son of a bitch,” he manages to say, though it fades off into a groan as Benny pushes his fingers in _deep_ , flattening his palm tight over Dean’s soft stomach, the wet head of Dean’s dick rubbing against the back of Benny’s hand.  
  
"Ask me nicely," Benny tells him, holding him steady as he begins to pump his fingers in earnest, nipping and sucking at Dean’s neck.  
  
Dean tightens the curl of his arm over the back of Benny’s neck, presses back against him, against the warm fingers keeping him pleasantly full, igniting sparks of pleasure through to his core. “Oh fuck, like that, Benny, _Benny._ C’mon, little faster.”  
  
"Nicely, Dean," Benny reminds, keeping his pace steady, holding Dean to make sure he can’t speed things along himself. He does, however, scissor his fingers, stretches them and basks in the breathy whines and pants that start falling from Dean’s lips.  
  
"Oh fuck, please, _please,_ you ass,” Dean gasps, arching his back best he can.  
  
Benny chuckles. “Alright, sweetheart. Close enough.”  
  
 _Thank fucking finally,_ Dean thinks, the last thought he has before his brain is washed clean by white-hot pleasure, Benny’s fingers fucking into him hard, fast and _good_. He groans as the waves wash over him, nails biting into the back of Benny’s neck as he rides out the orgasm.  
  
By the time Dean feels himself float back down into his body, the come on his stomach is cool and tacky, and Benny’s fingers are rubbing soothing circles over his hole.  
  
Benny kisses the back of Dean’s head. “Mornin’, darlin’.”  
  
Dean blows out a long, slow breath. “What, no breakfast in bed?”  
  
His sass is rewarding by another sharp bout of laughter as Benny starts tickling him anew, holding him in place with one arm over his chest while wet fingers drag across his stomach and down over his thighs, which Dean didn’t even _know_ were ticklish until Benny came along.  
  
"I give! I give! Uncle!" Dean gasps, limbs too loose to put up any real fight as he writhes and half-flails against Benny.  
  
Smiling, Benny relents and cups Dean’s face, turns it until he can bring their lips together. “You want waffles?”


End file.
